1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type laundry machine, more particularly, to a drum type laundry machine which can communicate a hook assembly of a door assembly with a locking assembly of a body precisely to prevent damage of a door assembly, which might be caused by deformation there between.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a laundry machine including a washer and a dryer washes or dries clothes, cloth items, beddings and the like (hereinafter, the laundry).
Especially, a drum type laundry machine has a drum horizontally mounted to load/unload the laundry there in/from.
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional drum type laundry machine according to the prior art.
A conventional drum type laundry machine includes a body 10 for defining an exterior thereof, a tub 20 mounted within the body 10 and a drum 30 rotatably mounted within the tub 20.
An opening 11 is formed in front of the body 10 in communication with the inside of drum 30.
Also, a door assembly 40 is coupled to a front surface of the body 10 to selectively open/close the opening 11.
Here, a recess part 12 is recessed inwardly in a portion of the body's front surface. Some portion of the door assembly 40 is inserted in the recess part 12 to prevent exterior beauty of the door assembly 40 from deteriorating, which might be caused due to too much exposure of the door assembly 40.
The door assembly 40 is rotatably mounted on a surface within the recess part 12 of the body's front surface by a door hinge 51.
Together with that, a hook assembly 52 is provided on a portion of the door assembly 40, which is opposite to a portion where the door hinge 51 is formed. The hook assembly 52 is selectively inserted in a locking hole 13 formed on the recess part 12.
Here, a locking assembly 53 is provided on an inner wall of the body 10, which is an inside of the locking hole 13, to selectively lock the hook assembly 52. Owing to communication with the hook assembly 42, the locking assembly 42 checks whether the door assembly 40 is closed and supplies a corresponding signal to a controller (not shown).
However, in the conventional structure of fastening the door assembly 40 to the body 10, the distance between the door assembly 40 and the recess part 12 is long. Thereby, if the door assembly 40 gets a strong impact, for example an impact received by dropping it in transportation, an edge or a circumference thereof can cut the inner surface of the recess part 12 enough to cause damage of the edge or the circumference of the door assembly 40 as well as damage of the recess part 12.
Furthermore, since the recess part 12 of the conventional laundry machine has a large plane portion, there is a problem that strength of the recess part 12 cannot but deteriorate or the plane portion might be curved, compared with the other portions. Accordingly, there is another problem that the portion of the recess part 12, where the door hinge 51 is fastened, may be deformed.
In case of that deformation, the door assembly 40 can be deformedly inserted in the position beyond the locking member 53 a of the locking assembly 52. Thereby, even when the door assembly 40 is opened, the locking assembly 40 may fail to recognize that.